legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Salvation's Checkmate
Salvation's Checkmate is a Raid Event scheduled to start on November 3, 2017 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on November 9, 2017 at 6:59 PM (PST). It is the thirty ninth episode of the Dark Stigma story and twentieth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at November 5, 2017 from 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Special evolution Raid Skill card has PWR 27. * The key at first was named Magma like in the last event (The Proclamation of Lia Fáil) but had a different color. Near the event's end the name changed to Sugilite. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Havaluna & Pieces of Sun (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Trophy Bearer Oraliel (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Blind Saint Derleth (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Parlaying Margalena (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue Ahh, now the picture is becoming clear. As your mind cleared, you become aware of an unfamiliar woman in clerical garb lifting up your neckerchief and examining the Stigma upon your chest. Of greater concern was the fierce conflict of unknown purpose raging in the sprawling wasteland overlooked by the cliff, filling the air with dust, magic, and blood spray. Battle flags were lined up beyond the horizon and Lightholders could also be seen inexplicably mired in the fray. You felt nothing but bewilderment, unable to recall how you came into this situation. You decided to rest inside the boundaries of the defunct kingdom of Kashan. The woman's words snapped you from your stupor. Though it was the first time hearing of that name, you remembered visiting a small country on the fringes of civilization and lodging at a small inn. Then, at midnight, the innkeeper invited you to a game of chess, but everything after was a blur. Your recollection was interrupted by yelling from above and behind you. You turned to see Elimval and Salvador falling from the sky. You were only able to catch Elimval, but the force of the impact was too much to withstand and you slammed into the ground. Holding their heads, they struggled to their feet, otherwise unharmed but shocked by their surroundings when they recovered. The entrance is far less painful than it seems, yes? But about that invitation for chess... If the innkeeper weren't a Lightholder in disguise, that would've been a harmless enough request. In any case, it all but proves they were responsible for the theft of the Devil's Chess Set from my country. The woman named Havaluna recounted her tale. Further to the west of that inn is my homeland where I serve as high priestess. The reason I have to make this distinction is because, simply put, we are currently not in the real world. Regardless, the actions here may influence it if we're not cautious. That is the curse of the Devil's Chess Set. It will pull anyone who is not properly prepared into the game. Her words were improbable for the sights and smells certainly seemed genuine, but when you recalled the pieces in the game you played earlier, it was true there was a strange aura about them. You just ignored it in your drowsiness, unaware of the trap. As its name implies, it was a set created by a demon. Do you know of Kashan's Last War? Each of the pieces were modeled after key figures in its outbreak. It came into my country's possession just after the war ended. The ruler at the time, Queen Margalena, wagered her entire dominion against the fortune of a powerful demon lord. Drastic, yes, but necessary since the war had exhausted the resources needed for recovery. And they played with the Devil's Chess Set, naturally at the demon lord's behest. Nevertheless, the queen prevailed, allowing her to take everything the demon possessed, including the evil chess pieces. However, she soon realized the threat they posed and had them hidden away in the treasury. For years it sat undisturbed until recently. To keep it a secret, only a select few were aware it existed at all, so not even Ildanev should have known. The moment the king was informed of its disappearance, his face went pale and he immediately ordered we investigate its whereabouts. So great was the threat that many soldiers and royal magicians were dispatched, yet not a single one returned. At last, the time came for Havaluna to join the search. She managed to trace its path to the very same inn you visited and challenged the innkeeper to a game; it was a measured risk to confirm whether or not it was the true Devil's Chess Set. I was as dumbfounded as you at first. Seeing my fellow countrymen was a welcome revelation, but I could not understand why the Lightholders were fighting against them... until you showed up. It's only a theory, but I imagine they were hoping to use the curse's power by defeating the 'murderer' here and guarantee their triumph over the rebels in the real world. If losing the game would imperil your allies, you were loath to allow it. Seeing the look of righteous indignation upon your face, Havaluna gave a pleased nod. I can tell you're thoroughly prepared despite the odds, which I should add aren't as bleak as they seem. We may be outnumbered, but I have with me the Pieces of Sun, a special artifact prepared by Queen Margalena to oppose the effects of the Devil's Chess Set. Normally, we are neutral in matters of the empire -- the charges against you are of no concern to us, for example -- but I won't allow them to harm our people unpunished. She produced a small wooden box from a sleeve and opened it, casting a dazzling light around you. These were created in utter secrecy and stored in a separate area of the treasury, so I doubt the empire knows of their existence whatsoever. It was nearly impossible to see the pieces through the glare, but you felt a divine power in them. With your confidence renewed, you looked out over the tumult once more. The soldiers of this world wore strange armor, likely to represent the various chess pieces. The most conspicuous pieces were a crowned pair riding a palanquin surrounded by Lightholders. They were undoubtedly the king and queen of the game, and victory would mean defeating them above all else. To protect your comrades, you had no choice but bravely face the challenge before you. You gripped your sword with resolution and led the others down the cliffside into battle. Epilogue You were struggling against the combined power of the Lightholders and the minions of the Devil's Chess Set, but never once had you relented nor allowed a chance to strike to pass. Unfortunately, not even with your keen blade or senses could you break the opposition. This did not mean you had given up hope while your strength waned. Failure would doom your comrades in the world outside of the twisted game, a consequence you could not permit. Light of the stars, rise into the Heavens! The clarion call of Havaluna's prayer echoed across the battlegrounds, proving to be the reward to your perseverance as the Pieces of Sun hoisted above her head began to glow with blinding intensity. It was said they would only respond when in the presence of a truly fearless warrior, but several times prior had she attempted to invoke their power with no reaction. It seemed that fearlessness was to be actively demonstrated for at last a blinding flash swallowed the area. The enemy soldiers stepped back, and watched through narrowed eyes as a queen, a rook, a bishop, a knight, a pawn, and finally a king emerged. In the next moment, the transformed Pieces of Sun focused their efforts upon the enemy commanders, their glare unfading. The aura of justice had hidden retreat from the Lightholders while opening to you the path to victory. Moreover, the curse of the Devil's Chess Set would impose a result similar to that of the game's upon the real world... ...... Finally up, I see. It doesn't hurt anywhere, does it? You'd better keep any pained moans to a minimum though. The Lightholders are still too close for comfort. Opening your eyes, they slowly came into focus to reveal a scene of sunlight filtering through leaves behind a face you had not seen in some time: Ripley's. He was an enigmatic figure but an apparent ally to the anti-imperial cause. You fought the weight of your leaden head to better confirm your surroundings. It seemed you had returned to the real world. Elimval, Salvador, and Havaluna along with her countrymen were also stirring nearby. Through the trees in the distance, the Lightholders too could be seen pulling themselves to their feet. That's right, we're not too far from that inn where you were staying. And I must say, I don't blame you one bit for getting caught up in that mess. At Ripley's remark, you looked at your feet and saw the clear remains of the Devil's Chess Set. Luckily for you, I was led to this neck of the woods while following up on a tip. I came across that little inn and saw it was completely empty except for your belongings and that evil game board. It was a shock at first, but then I put two and two together and decided to smash it. The chess set, that is. Surprised at Ripley's swift deduction, Havaluna interjected with a probing question. You knew of the Devil's Chess Set, sir? But of course. Being a wandering jack-of-all-trades, I pick up all sorts of information on the fringes of the empire beyond the reach of Ildanev. As for you, I assume you are quite an important figure, yes? Those earrings of yours are made of a rare stone exclusive to this region. If so, I wish to express my apologies for destroying a national treasure. I assumed it holding my friends hostage was a reasonable enough excuse. Yes, I am a high priestess. And given the circumstances, I've no reason not to accept your apology. Few would argue that if it were stolen from us once, it could very well happen again, so destroying it would rid us of that concern. However... She gave you an apologetic glance. At once, you realized she wished to say the set's destruction meant that its effect would never come to pass. It was indeed an unfortunate loss, but you realized fate would never be so weak to bow completely to the whims of a mere toy. You nodded in acceptance, and she smiled before opening her clenched hands to reveal the Pieces of Sun. As the Devil's Chess Set is no more, my country has no need for these. Please accept the Knight as a token of our friendship. You took the sparkling piece into your grasp and offered a bow of gratitude. Then, Havaluna turned to look at the roused Lightholders. Should you face another crisis, simply give the word and I'll come to your side. And one day, I hope we will be able to bring defeat to that 'king' together. Your journey was far from complete, but you knew deep down that it was only through creating bonds with staunch, like-minded souls such as her that, when the time of reckoning came, you could truly declare checkmate. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Salvation's Checkmate Category:Malice Canon